La historia del reino de Death the City
by kamica nm
Summary: Death the city es un reino dividido en tres partes donde se esta desatando un guerra nuestros protagonistas tendran que buscar la manera de pararla antes de que su hogar se destruya pero sufriran pequeños cambios en el proceso...( mal sumary lose )
1. Chapter 1

_" su pasion encendio una guerra que dio a un imperio "_

Probablemente les hayan contado alguna vez la historia de Death the city el reino mas gran que haya existido .

La historia de Kid el hombre que tuvo el amor de la mujer mas bella de este mundo .

La historia de Soul el unico principe de los piratas que fue condenado a muerte por amar a una princesa.

La valiente Maka poseedora de gran cultura y encanto.

La historia de Black star el guerrero mas fuerte

Y sobre todo Chrona la mujer por la cual un imperio cayo


	2. Chapter 2

En el reino de Death the city existian tres reinos aliados , Shibusen donde habitaba Shinigami sama gobernante de todo Death the city , Spartoi donde se encontraba la mayor fuerza armada y Valmora este ultimo formada solo por familias ricas .

Pero habia un reino que no estaba bajo las ordenes de Shinigami sama , Aracnofobia dominado poe las hermanas Gordon , se decia que en este reino vivia la joven mas bonita que el mundo haya podido crear . Miles de reinos habian echo terribles viajes paar llegar hasta ahi y reclamar a la joven , miles de reyes perdieron sus territorios y tras hacerse fuertes Aracnofibia le declaro la guerra a death the City

**ALGUN TIEMPO ATRAS**

_matala ! matala dale muerte!_gritaba un muchacha de cabello celeste palido entrando a un habitacion donde una mujer daba a luz

Los primeros llantos de la recien nacida resonaron en el cuarto

_de que demonios estas hablando Eruka ?_pregunto Medusa soteniendo a su hija en brazos

_explicate_exigio Aracne

_ella debe morir , lo he visto miles de reinos caeran ante aracnofobia y se iniciara una guerra que sera nuestra destruccion_dijo Eruka

_no me haria mal conservarla si me va a traer riquezas.

_no lo entiendes alguien vendra por ella_dijo Eruka

_basta saquenla de aqui sus gritos asustan a la bebe_dijo Medusa

Tiempo despues...

_Chronaaaaaaaa! , donde diablos te metiste _gritaba un joven de cabello negro que buscaba a la chica desesperadamente por el castillo .

_estoy aca me perdi camino a la cocina , no se como lidiar con tan grandes pasillos_dijo la pelirosa bjando la mirada

_sinceramente no entiendo a esos reyes dejar caer sus reino por un tonta como tu_dijo ragnarok mirandola

_sabes yo no se si he ledio mal pero los libros hablan de algo llamado amor_dijo chrona

_no seas tonta eso no existe , son solo cuentos olvidate de eso

-yo se que existe_dijo ella tan bajo que el joven no la escucho.

**REINO DE SHIBUSEN...**

_cuadros perfectamente simetrico , plantas perfectament alineadas no amas la simetria Liz ?_pregunto Kid

_y estas seguro de que tu eres el principe de todo esto ?_pregunto Liz mirandolo

_ahh Liz no puedes entender mi perfecto balanze de simetria lo es todo...

_principe Kid , el rey Shinigamis am lo esta buscando _dijo Ox Ford su mas fiel sirviente

_esta bien _dijo Kis mientras caminaba al Death Room

Una vez en el Death Room shinigami sama miro a su hijo y hablo con el sobre lo que estaba pasando

_Aracnofobia a tomado el control de otro mini reino a este paso su poder en armamento crece_dijo Stein consejero del rei

_y que propones que se haga ?_pregunto Kid

_Kid kun lo que te voy a decir debe ser una desicion que evalues cuidadosamente no puedes tomarla a la ligera_dijo Shinigami sama_en vista de los ultimos acontecimeintos nos queda de otra mas que hacer una alienza entre el reino Spartoi y Shibusen

_y eso seria?_pregunto el joven

_un matrimonio te casaras con la hija del Rey_dijo Stein

_Stein kun no sevale yo queria decirle_dijo Shinigami sama

_loseinto Shinigamis ama_dijo Stein disculpandose

_esta bien_dijo Kis_acepto

_pero Kid kun aun puedes evaluar la propuesta_dijo Shinigami sama

_no hay anda que evaluar es lo emjro para el reino , solo quiero saber cuand la conocere ?_pregunto Kid

_cuando tu quieras Kid kun_dijo shinigami sama

_mientras mas antes mejor _dijo Kid_mañana partire a Spartoi y la conocere

Kid salio tranquilamente

_lo tomo mejor de lo que esperaba _dijo Stein

_solo esperemos que Maka chan lo tome igual _dijo shinigami sama

**REINO SPARTOI**

_señorita Maka porfavor regresemos al palacio antes de que su padre se de cuenta de que no esta_dijo Tsubaki doncella de la princesa Maka

_porfavor Tsubak mi padre no se enterara en este momento debe estar coqueteanod con alguna condesa_dijo Maka mientras recorria el mercado del gran reino

Una vez de regreso al palacio

_princesa Maka su padre la esta buscando dijo _Kilik guardia real del rey

_bien ire enseguida

_se lo dije estara en problemas

_no te preocupes Tsubaki me lo quitare de encima

Maka fue a ver su padre a las instancias del rei

_Maka hija mia , luz de mis Ojos_dijo Spirit barazando a la pelicenizo

_sueltame papa y dime para que quieres verme _dijo maka

_bien en primera sabes que odio que salgas a pasear sola por alli y en segudna es porque debo decirte algo

_pues habla et escucho

_ultimamente aracnofobia esta tomando el control de casi todos los mini reinos y Shibusen a decidido alearse a nosotros para enfrentar esta amenaza

_papa no me digas que ... POR FIN ME DEJARAS UNIRME A LA ARMADA DE SPARTOI_grito Mak emocionada

_pero que hija mas obstinada tengo no te arriesgaria jamas Mka ya hablamos de eso , pero hemos decidido algo similar

_no es justo soy la princesa debo pelear por mi reino

_y es justo por eso que necesitas un hombre fuerte a tu lado

_que incinuas_pregunto maka adiviando lo que venia

_hija te casaras con el principe Kid...

_NOOOOO ME NIEGO _grito la muchacha saliendo rapidamente

_maka escucha

_NO ESCUCHA TU SI ME OBLIGAS A CASARME TE JURO QUE ME ESCAPO_dijo Maka_NO ESPERA LO HARE AHORA MISMO

La joven salio corriendo del palacio perseguida por Tsubaki antes de que alguien pudiera hacer nada

_rey quiere vaya por ella_pregunto Kilik

_no dejala debe pensar un poco

La muchacha caminaba con lagrimas saldas respbalando por su mejilla , por que su padre hacioa esto con ella ? , por que su madre habia muerto ?

_princesa Maka_llamo Tsubaki

_loseinto Tsubaki no me di cuenta que estas alli

_esta bien llore todo lo que quiera

_gracias

En eso unos golpes de cañon y arma se oyeron en el reino

_que es eso ? !_grito Maka

_PIRATAS HUYAAAAAN _gritaba la gente

_piratas oh por Dios debemos avisarle a su padre princesa_dijo tsubaki

Tsubaki observo a Maka mirar fijamente el barco que se estaba estacionando en la orilla del reino y como de el descendia un pirata de cabello albino y Ojos rojos .

El cerebro de Maka parecio trabajar rapidamente ella no hiba aceptar algo tan injusto

_que va a hacer _dijo Tsubaki

_abordaremos ese barco e irmeos a buscar a Death the Kid el principe de Shibusen el debe estar tan enojado como yo_dijo Maka

_esta loca es una idea suicida , si nso descubren los piratas nos arrojaran al mar_dijo tsubaki asustada

_debo hacero si tu no vienes puedes quedarte yo ire_dijo maka


End file.
